Ew and Oh
by black angel falling
Summary: Tyson asks Robert to help him learn his lines, which results in an arguement


**another daft idea of mine lol**

**summery-Tyson asks Robert to help him learn some lines which results in an arguement**

**disclaimer-i dont own beyblade**

* * *

Ew and oh

BANG!

Robert woke with a start and quickly sat up, peering over the sofa he sighed in relief. It was only Tyson. Tyson picked himself up off the floor, gasping and holding his side.

'Tyson? What is the matter?' Robert asked worried that Tyson may be injured.

'I've…got…a stitch.'

He closed the door and stumbled over to the Robert and plonked down on the armchair. Robert sat properly in his seat to face Tyson. 'Why were in such a hurry to get in? I must say, it was rather rude of you to come barging in like that.'

'Sorry but I had to see you! Its super dooper blooper loopa stupa Kadooka Lanuka important!'

Roberts face had confusion writing all over it as he tried to keep up with Tyson. 'Oh? What is it?'

'Well, you see yesterday I uh, what was it Kenny said? Oh yeah I 'enrolled'…' Tyson said pronouncing 'enrolled' in a posh tone. 'in a part of a play and I got the part! Only because all the other parts were taken, and the teacher said I need to practise as much as I can. So my part is a posh bloke and I need help in being posh. So I came to you!'

Robert smiled. _Tyson came to me for help. He must look up to me. _'Of course! I will be glad help you Tyson.'

Tyson jumped up and flew at Robert, strangling him as he hugged him 'Thanks Robert!!' He sat back down. 'Teach me how to be posh!! Ok I've only got a few lines.' He pulled out a extremely crumpled piece of paper out of his trousers, at his front.

'Er, Tyson? W-where did you keep that paper?'

Tyson looked up at him. 'Oh I kept it in my undies!' He replied pulling pubic hair off his sheet. 'Really jaggy on my willy though.' He passed the paper to Robert.

'Uh why don't you read me your lines?' Robert suggested trying his best not to show his disgust.

'Ok! The first line is: 'Why hello there Jacob, what can I do for you?' now how do I say that all posh like?'

'Well why don't you try saying it, 'posh' as you say.'

'Right. Why hello Jacob, what can I do for you?' Tyson said in a successfully posh voice.

'Very good. Try the next line.'

'Ok now Jacob asks me if I want a sweet and it's all covered in hair and dirt cuz he dropped it earlier and I have to screw my face up and say, 'Ew I do not think so.'

Robert raised an eyebrow. 'Are you sure that's the right words?'

Tyson jumped off his seat and shoved the sheet in his face. 'Yeah look.'

'Yes, yes I see.' He replied backing away from the disgusting sheet. 'It doesn't say ew it says, oh.

'That's what I said, ew.'

'Its not ew its oh.'

'That's what I said! Ew!'

'Its not ew. Right listen to me. Oh. Now you say it.'

'Ew.'

'No, oh.'

'Ew.'

'Oh.'

'Eew.'

'No Tyson that is not right!' Robert told him again. He was starting to get really pissed off now.

'But your saying ew!'

'I'm saying oh.'

'You did it again!'

'No I didn't I said oh.'

'YOU SAID EW!!'

'OH!'

'EW.'

'OH.'

'EW.'

'OH.'

'EW.'

'I'm not arguing with you Tyson! You must clean you're ears out. Why dare I ask, do you keep lines in you underwear? Its simply ghastly!' Robert shouted screwing his face up.

Tyson looked at his lines. 'You think I should keep them in my pocket?'

'Oh absolutely'

'THERE YOU JUST DID IT!!!' Tyson shouted while pointing at him.

'What?'

'You said ew.'

'I did not!'

'Did too!'

'Argh! I've had enough! Get out you uncouth ghastly boy!' Robert demanded.

'Oh yeah? Well you're a, a posh, Snobby, man boobed…erm…bogey head!!'

Tyson stormed out of the room. Robert threw himself down on the sofa. He froze. 'Man boobs? Does he mean I have man…breasts?' He put down hand on his chest feeling no sign of any lumps he let out a sigh of relief.

A few days later Tyson found out he wasn't actually the posh bloke, he was the fat village drunk and he had just picked up the wrong notes. He gave the boy who played the real posh bloke the lines which he 'lost' because of the weird stains and pubic hairs all over it.

* * *

**i dont think i ended it well i got writters bloke lol please review**


End file.
